tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 12
The twelfth season of the television series aired in 2008. The twenty episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes # Thomas and the Billboard - Diesel obscures Thomas in a photograph of the engines. # Steady Eddie - Edward takes the Great Waterton water wheel on the scenic route to show off to his friends. # Rosie's Funfair Special/Rosie's Carnival Special - Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. # Mountain Marvel - Peter Sam rushes to finish his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. # Henry Gets it Wrong - Henry worries that the workmen are going to cut down the wishing tree. # Heave Ho Thomas! - A large new engine called Hank arrives, but Thomas is determined not to need his help. # Toby's Special Surprise - Toby wants to make an impression by searching Sodor for something special. # Excellent Emily - Emily becomes arrogant after receiving praise from the Fat Controller. # The Party Surprise - Freddie decides to reorganise a winter party from Mr. Percival's house to the Wharf as a surprise for Colin the crane. # Saved You! - Thomas wants to prove his heroism when he learns a fireman is to be honoured. # Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon - Mr. Percival's twins are getting a ride in the Hot Air Balloon for their birthday, but Duncan wants to take them himself. # James Works it Out - When James ignores Hector's advice, he gets caught in bad winter weather. # Tram Trouble - Toby and Flora are heading a parade at Great Waterton; Thomas thinks Toby would rather lead the event on his own and tries to distract Flora. # Don't Go Back - Thomas and Diesel race backwards. # Gordon Takes a Shortcut - Gordon gets lost while taking a shortcut and refuses to ask for help. # The Man in the Hills - Thomas and the narrow gauge engines collect presents for Mr. Percival's birthday. # Thomas Puts the Brakes On - Thomas' brakes malfunction while delivering bricks to repair a bridge. # Percy and the Bandstand - Percy is tasked with bringing Lady Hatt to a surprise party - but the unknowing Lady Hatt tells him to go elsewhere. # Push Me, Pull You - Skarloey refuses Rheneas' help to pull a train for a puppet show and ends up playing the trucks' games. # Best Friends - Thomas tries to avoid telling Percy he has been given a job Percy wants to do. Songs * Engine Rollcall (CGI face version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ben * Emily * Murdoch * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Toad * Hector * Bertie * Jack * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dusty Miller * The Photographer * Alice * The Engineer * The Dairy Manager * Stepney (does not speak in UK version) * Harvey (does not speak) * Arthur (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (does not speak) * Mrs. Percival (does not speak) * Jenny Packard (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Bulgy (cameo) * Max or Monty (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Proteus (mentioned, seen as a statue) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) * Dennis (learning segment) Characters introduced * Hank * Flora * Colin * The Balloon Repairman * The Bargeman * The Tree Specialists (do not speak) * Mr. Giggles (does not speak) * Miss Marvel (does not speak) * The Fireman (does not speak) * The Percival Children (The Percival Twins; do not speak: The rest of them; cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Half hour format When Season 12 aired on PBS Kids, Nick Jr. and Treehouse, each broadcast had 2 episodes from Season 12, a segment dedicated to one of Thomas' friends, and past animated Learning Segments and songs from Seasons 8, 9 and 10 were used. Good Friends * Best Friends * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Emily * Song: H is for Harold * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Rosie and Molly * Learning Segment: What is Henry Thinking of? * Henry Gets it Wrong Being Careful * Thomas and the Billboard * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Percy * Learning Segment: Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Toby * Learning Segment: Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? * Learning Segment: Which Whistle Suits Thomas? * Steady Eddie Good Turns * Heave Ho Thomas! * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - James * Song: Pride * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Henry * Learning Segment: Which Engine for Which Job? * Toby's Special Surprise Right Track * Don't Go Back * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Learning Segment: Over the Bridge * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Gordon * Learning Segment: Which Track for Henry? * Learning Segment: Emily Huffs out of the Station * Percy and the Bandstand Courage * Thomas Puts the Breaks On * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Emily * Song: Brave * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Neville and Dennis * Learning Segment: Getting There * Gordon Takes a Shortcut Presents and Prizes * The Man in the Hills * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Edward * Learning Segment: What is Thomas Thinking of? * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Harold and Jeremy * Learning Segment: Which Load to Which Station? * Excellent Emily Kindness * Tram Trouble * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Toby * Song: Responsibility * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Edward * Learning Segment: Who Can get to the Washdown? * James Works it Out Pulling Together * Rosie's Funfair Special * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Percy * Song: Togetherness * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Diesel * Learning Segment: Which Load for What Occasion * Push Me, Pull You Adventures * Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Thomas * Learning Segment: What Does Toby see? * Thomas' Favourite Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines * Learning Segment: Percy's Treasure * Mountain Marvel Mistakes * Saved You! * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Song: Doing it Right * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Percy * Learning Segment: Surprise Destintions * The Party Surprise Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season of the CGI Series. ** The first season where all engines' faces, human characters, animals and environmental surroundings are in full CGI and move. ** Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Alice, The Engineer, Dowager Hatt, Jenny Packard and Sodor Brass Band's first appearance in full CGI. ** Sharon Miller's first season as head writer. ** The first season to have twenty episodes. ** The first season produced and contain CGI by Nitrogen Studios. ** The first HiT season recorded and edited in 25fps (aside from the end credits). ** The first Thomas & Friends production since Thomas and the Magic Railroad to have moving people. ** The first season where Rocky and Cranky appear, but don't have speaking roles in any of the episodes. * This was also the last season of several things as well: ** The last season to use models and clay faces, however the clay faces were only used in background shots. ** Simon Spencer's last season as producer. ** The last season filmed at Shepperton Studios. ** The last season to feature songs by Ed Welch. ** The TV series veteran Steve Asquith's final season as director. ** This was the last season to have all of the characters voiced by the narrator until Thomas Goes to New York. ** Paul Larson's last season until Season 17, as well as the last season he wrote by himself. ** This was the final season to use the brake sound from The Train. ** This was the last season to have songs sung by children until The Adventure Begins. ** The last season to open with Awdry's letter to Christopher in television broadcasts. * This was also the only season of several things as well: ** The only season to use a hybrid model-CGI mix. ** Dino Athanassiou's only season as CGI director. ** Pete Atkin's only season as voice director. ** The only season where Ben appears without Bill. ** The only season not shown on Japanese TV, but some episodes have been shown exclusively at Thomas Land's 3D Theatre and Video on Demand in Japan. ** The only CGI season not to have a full voice cast for the characters. ** Aside from the Teacher and the tree specialists, all of the characters introduced in this season have only ever appeared in their debut episodes. * This season contained the 300th episode of the television series. * Pierce Brosnan was originally going to narrate this season, but was later replaced by Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon for unknown reasons. * In the UK, this season was supposed to be show after The Great Discovery, but was brought forwards for unknown reasons. * This season was never shown in Hungary, Norway, Romania, Poland, and the Netherlands. * Harvey and Arthur were the only engines not to utilize a CGI face mask. However, two pictures from a magazine story show Harvey with a CGI face. * The series cost £2.5 million to make, with each episode taking around five days to film. Gallery File:ThomasintheSeason12opening.png File:Thomascgipromo.jpg File:Hankpromo3.png File:FloraPromo.png File:Colinpromo.png File:Flora.jpg File:Colin.jpg File:ThomasHank.jpg File:ThomasandFlorapromo.png File:ThomasandColinpromo.png File:Thomaspromo.png File:Hankpromo2.png File:Hankpromo.png File:ColinPromo5.png File:Colin.PNG Behind the Scenes File:HankOriginalDesignConceptArt.jpg File:Annie and Clarabel CGI Face Sketch Design.jpg File:Alice CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Alice CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Balloon Repairman CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Balloon Repairman CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Balloon Repairman CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Band Leader CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Band Leader CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Band Leader CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Barge Man CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Barge Man CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Barge Man CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Clown CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Clown CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Clown CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Clown CGI Sketch Design 4.jpg File:Clown CGI Sketch Design 5.jpg File:Cow CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Cow CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Cow CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Farmer McColl CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Farmer McColl CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Farmer McColl CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Farmer McColl CGI Sketch Design 4.jpg File:Kids 01 CGI Sketch Design.png File:Kids 02 CGI Sketch Design.png File:Kids 04 CGI Sketch Design.png File:Kids 05 CGI Sketch Design.png File:Kids 06 CGI Sketch Design.png File:Kids 07 CGI Sketch Design.png File:Kids 08 CGI Sketch Design.png File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 4.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 5.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 6.jpg File:Mary Marvel CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Mary Marvel CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Mary Marvel CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:McColls Dog CGI Sketch Design 1.png File:McColls Dog CGI Sketch Design 2.png File:McColls Dog CGI Sketch Design 3.png File:Mrs. Percival CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Mrs. Percival CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Pansy CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Pansy CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Patrick CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Patrick CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 5.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 7.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 9.jpg File:Thin Controller CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Thin Controller CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Thin Controller CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Windy Miller CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Windy Miller CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Windy Miller CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Woodsman CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg File:Woodsman CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Woodsman CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Band Leader Greyscale CGI Model.jpg File:Barge Man CGI Colour Model.jpg File:Boy 01 Colour CGI Model Head.jpg File:Boy 01 Greyscale CGI Model Body.jpg File:Boy 02 Colour CGI Model Head.jpg File:Cow Greyscale CGI Model.jpg File:Dusty Miller CGI Colour Model.jpg File:Photographer CGI Colour Model.jpg File:Hank'sModels.jpg|Hank's twelfth season models File:HeaveHoThomas!64.png File:Flora'sModelBTS.jpg|Flora's twelfth season model File:Colin'sModel.gif|Colin's twelfth season model File:SavedYou!behindthescenes1.jpg|Animation cel File:SavedYou!behindthescenes2.jpg File:SavedYou!behindthescenes3.jpg File:SavedYou!behindthescenes4.jpg File:SavedYou!behindthescenes5.jpg File:SavedYou!behindthescenes6.jpg Category:Television Series